RWBY SLVR Journey: Atonement Sins
by persona3girl2
Summary: After several months since passed, Renji travels with his adopted sister and childhood friend, Blake to her homeland, Menagerie to makes amends with her family. Unknown to her, he is searching answers whether he's brother or Adam is there or not.


**RWBY SLVR Journey: Atonement Sins**

 **Chapter 1: Family Guilt**

 _Four years ago_ _…_

 _At the White Fang based in Mistral, members of the White Fang are prepared to make their next move stealing goods and weapon from a nearby port. They gather their guns and sword and refuel with illegal Dusts outside of Remnant. A while a cat faunus young women with long black hair and golden eyes, Blake watch the Vytal Festival game through her scroll in which hides it from the other members. She looks worried toward her former adoptive older brother she was forced to leave behind few years ago. Her mumbled his name softly. 'I'm surprised you were alive after all these years. I'm so glad you're okay. I think it would to best we don't meet again after what I did. Renji.. I really want to see you again so much and I miss you, but this is the life I chosen.' She says in her thoughts. 'The only thing I'm unconcern was that… how your missing limbs and wings that were cut off by Adam regeneration so fast. It is an artificial or some type of advance Atlas technology that the scientist development. I never seen that type of semblance before. What are you.'_

 _As Blake continue to watch the match where her former adoptive brother's team match continuing, someone leap from behind and embrace her tightly._

" _Hi Blake!" say the young faunus girl with freckle and long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail._

" _Ah! Ilia!" Blake shrieked._

" _What are you doing?" she asked._

" _It's… nothing. I was just checking up my schedule for the next mission." Blake lied._

" _Oh really. Are you lying to me again? I know you since before your disappearance three years ago." Ilia pouted._

" _Okay. But please don't tell Adam or other members. Please." Blake begged her in secret._

" _Fine. I'm not really interested of telling, but you know it's forbid to watch unnecessary game unless it's important to the mission."_

" _I know. I just... I been thinking about him. He and his guardian was the one who took care of me and it was nice." She faintly smiled._

" _But why didn't you send S.O.S signal by the time you made it on shore?"_

" _I was afraid the humans would hunt you guys down, and I want to stay with them just a little longer."_

" _Don't be silly. You did it for survival and that was very brave and smart of you. Don't worry, Blake, the humans won't hurt you anymore now you are strong now and can fight back." Ilia encourage her._

 _Blake silent._

" _After your done, preparation for the next mission will started in ten minutes." says Ilia, calmly. She pulls on her Grimm mask and reload her weapon before she leaves._

 _Blake holds her scroll tightly as she continue to watch the match and quietly whisper her adoptive brother name in sadness._

* * *

In the present..

It been several months since Blake and Renji reunion at Vale. They trade in their old clothes from a nearby shop with some new attire that people won't be organize by the public. Blake's new attire appear to be slim and attractive with mixture of black and dark violet and white coat, and thigh-high black boot with gold-color edge around the top. Renji's new outfit is multicolored Japanese ninja-like tradition attire. He feel like he's been reborn into a new person for a change except for his hair in which he wasn't sure if he should get a haircut or leave it as it is. Blake doesn't mind what he currently look like as long as he the same person she knew. Renji secretly blushed. Afterwards, they save enough Lien to board on a passenger ship to get to Menagerie. As Blake and Renji board on the ship, Renji feel like they are being follow by someone, but he shake it off and thinks it was be his imagination.

During their travel to Menagerie inside of the passenger ship appear to be crowd of both humans and fanunus alike getting along and have comfort conversation with one another. Renji feels a relieved that nothing has change since the incident at Vale and the fall of Beacon. He check on Blake and see how she was doing, but she looks sad for some reason.

"Blake.. are you alright?" he said, worried.

"Oh.. it nothing. It just. I want to make some amend to my family."

"Is it because after you got back from Mistral?" he asked.

"Yes, and I want to spend some time with my son as well. I don't even know what he looks like since I last saw him as a infant. What if he's hate me after I abandon him four years ago when I was in White Fang." Blake worried.

Renji places his hand on her shoulder. "Blake it's alright, I'm sure he won't hate you for it. You say it yourself, you did it to protect him from Adam or any high rating member of the White Fang. It's a good thing that you didn't tell Adam about him."

"I have to lied him about our son died of a miscarriage. Although, I did received some beating afterward, but it was worth of it for protecting my son." Blake's hand began to tremble in deep fear of Adam.

"Blake.." Renji sadden.

She brush off Renji's hand off from her shoulder and tell him face to face. "I'm going to take some fresh air.. I won't be gone for long."

"Alright." say Renji, calmly.

"Before I go.. the reason you decide to accompany me.. was it to find your twin brother or Adam?" she questioned him.

"No.. I'm here to make sure you travel to Menagerie safety." He lied.

"Okay."

Blake left with a depressed look.

'I can't believe Adam has changed that much.. he was like a brother to me and this is how he treat Blake as a abusive toy?! What's worse.. he violent her and impregnate her with his child. This is unforgivable. I will never forgive him.' said Renji in his thoughts.

'I'm a bit worried for my brother. I want ask him how did he survive after all these years in Mistral. Why did he join the White Fang, Why attack my partner and friend, and worst of all, the reason he changed was because terrorist group that cut off his wings? There are so many question I want to ask him. Even though I can't forgive him, but he's still my brother and the only I family I have left. I wonder if it's not too late tot reason with him to leave the White Fang and to be part of my life again like before.' He worried.

"Hey minister bird faunus, are you alright?" say unknown voice.

Renji turn out and look at a human with short brown hair in sailor outfit although for some reason, he know the human appear to be a woman, but he has a feeling it's not.

"Oh I'm sorry.. I was about to leave now." He look surprised.

"No. It's alright. You seems troubled for some reason, and I want to see how I can help you since it's my job as first mate to help passengers." say the First Mate.

"I'm not sure you can help me.. it's a family matters. I wasn't sure how he would feel when I meet my brother again. It been a long time since then." he explained, sadly.

"I'm sure your brother will be happy to see you. After all, you're brothers and you love and care each other. That's what family are for." The First Mate smiled.

"You really think so?"

"A course. I see many people who have the same problems as you. " They gently pat his shoulder.

"Thank you." Renji smile faintly.

"No problem. I hope your reunion with him turn out to be nice. I'll see you later." They wave and leave to help out other passengers in need.

"Family huh... that a word I haven't for a while. Maybe it's time for me to change as well." Renji takes out his dagger from his right pocket. He grab his long hair and cut it off leaving his hair short like before Blake and Adam leave for him in Mistral except in a slightly messy style. "I guess it's time for me to change as well." He walk outside of the ship and look across in a big blue sky in a clear relaxing ocean. He let go of his cut off long hair and toss it into the ocean where the wind carries it into a clouds where it can't be seen in the far distance.

'No.. I can't let my burden and guilt of my brother drag me down however.. I will stop Adam and Hikari even it would cost my life.' he says in his thoughts.

Looking at the sky reminds him the day before he and his twin brother had an memorable childhood together before the tragic incident that took place a week ago.

* * *

 _Fifteen years ago... at the orphanage in Mistral._

 _"Tell me, Renji. Do you think we can fly away to travel a new world we never seen before." Hikari asked him, curiously._

 _"Maybe. Why do you asked?" Renji confused._

 _"Well.. since we were born with wings from our back... It might be possible that we can fly like those birds in the sky." He explained._

 _"I don't know. I never tried it before. Even if I want to, I don't know where to go in the first place." Renji sounds annoyed._

 _"Oh come on, I'm sure there is. We can travel across Remnant, Kingdoms, picking up cute girls, and maybe fighting Grimms!" Hikari say in a excitement tone._

 _"However, we have to applied a training academy before we proceed to the level to becoming Huntsmen. We also have to be in team in the next four years. I don't like socialized with other people at times."_

 _"What about if I'm in your team, would you be able to open up a bit with other members?" He asked._

 _"It's not that simple, it's by random selection. The first person you see is your partner for the next four years, but for the second half, it's a bit tricky. You could say it by fate." He explained._

 _"Don't worry, I will find you somehow. I can feel you in the breezy wind!" Hikari cheerful._

 _"You just saying that to make me feel better and don't be ridiculous." Renji annoyed._

 _"Aww why you have to be like that. I mean it, I can sense you when your far away and your scent too! It's like we have a strong connection between brothers!" He smirked._

 _"Whatever. But let's think about this when we get older. It's too soon to think ahead, we first need to focus on about being adoptive together instead of begin adoptive into different families because who knows if we get a chance to see each other again." He smiled at him._

 _"Okay." He pouted. "That's remind me, how do you know about_ _academy and numeral ways of becoming a Huntsmen? We never learn it in class."_

 _"I learned it from Sister Freya. She knows someone who already graduate Haven and she's already full flesh Huntress." He replied._

 _"I see." Hikari smirked._

 _Both brothers continues looking up in a calmly sky until nightfall._

* * *

After that, he decide to go back inside to meet up with Blake. Before he heads back, he spotted a unknown guy in a brown cloak before he ran off. 'I wonder who that guy?'

When he got back, he saw Blake, who appear to be the same before she left except she's not wearing her bow.

"Blake what happen to your ribbon bow?" Renji look surprised.

"I got rid of it because I won't be needed it anymore since we are traveling to Menagerie. There's no need for me to hide my heritage since the place it's a safe haven to all faunus where they can be free and be their selves. It the same thing when you used to hide your black wings." she explained.

"That sort of makes senses." Renji troubled.

"More importantly, what happen to your hair?" Blake asked.

"Well.. I decide to change my hairstyle a bit. It would be a troublesome if people mistaken me for a woman or it would get in way when fighting Grimms. You don't like it?" say Renji.

"No.. I think it's suit you. It reminds me the happier days with you when I was a child." Blake smiled at him, warmly.

"Thank you. That's means a lot. It the same way where I look at you without your bow, remind me the day I met you." He blushed.

"Brother." Blake began to shed in tears.

"Blake.. I'm sorry I didn't to hurt your feelings." Renji worried.

"No.. Those are happy tears. I'm glad I got a chance to see you again." Blake smiled.

"Me too." He smiled.

Suddenly Renji feels an uncomfortable death glare from behind that gives him a chill down his spine.

"Renji, what's wrong?" Blake asked.

"I don't know.. For some reason. I feel like I'm being watch by someone with an very disturbing and malevolent aura with a hint of jealously from afar. It not serious, but more of a comical angry kind of way." He replied.

"I wonder who could that be?" Blake wondered.

Meanwhile in the far distance between Blake and Renji, the unknown guy in a brown cloak stare at him with in intense death glare toward him without noticing his presence.


End file.
